A Child Shall Guide Them
by takefourmoments
Summary: After banning Kagome from his era, InuYasha defeats Naraku...Years later, he comes back to regain his love...to find she has a child!
1. Prologue

**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Prologue   
  
    A young girl strolled casually through the children's section of the public library. Brushing a piece of her long black hair from her eyes, Sui bent over to look at a book. Reading the back she smiled. It was about dogs. Boy, did she love dogs. At the sound of a boy's laughter behind her she turned around. A few of the kids from her class stood behind her, shaking in silent laughter. She sighed a little. Taking a deep breath she focused on the leader and said,   
  
    "Go away, Vord! I don't have time for you." Turning around she grabbed the dog book and a few others, not caring what they said, and walked away. Or, she tried to walk away. Vord gripped her arm. She glared at him.   
  
    "Who gave you permission to leave, dumpling head?" Vord's goons laughed at the name. Most of the children in her school called her that because of her hair. She always wore it up in two bus with the rest falling through. Sui rolled her eyes. Boys were so dumb. Digging her nails in to Vord's arm, she smiled when he let out a yelp dropping her arm. That was about all her extra long nails were good for. Protection. As Vord lifted his leg to kick her, a man with long black hair, wearing a strange red outfit, touched his shoulder. At the sight of the man's grim face, Vord let out a whimper and darted away from Sui.   
  
    The man let out a slight chuckle.   
  
    "Feh. Chicken."   
  
    With a slight bow Sui thanked the man for saving her from the kick. But when she expected him to nod or smile in welcome, he glared.   
  
    "Alright you stupid little demon. Show yourself. I can sense your aura." His eyes narrowed. She blinked confused. She walked forward and placed a hand on his forehead.   
  
    "You okay?" The man snatched her up, and held her from her shirt collar. He sniffed her. Disgusted she kicked at him, hitting him in the chest.   
  
    "Oi. Wench. That hurt." Holding her eyes level they glared at each other in fierce anger. His gaze moved slowly from her eyes, to her forehead, to her hair, stopping on her dumplings. Lifting a hand he touched one. With a hidden curiosity he started to pull one of the booby pins form its place. That's when the girl let out a tense shriek. As the hair fell out of place, Sui rushed her hand to the spot were the dumpling disappeared. Covering something. An ear. But humans don't have ears on top of their head...   
  


* * *

  
  
    Kagome raced from her table to where she heard her daughter shriek. She was scared to death. Reaching the children's section she took a turn and saw the most surprising thing of her life. Her daughter was being held, by the collar, by a man. But not just any man. The one man she never expected to see again. The man who ruined her life but also gave her, her greatest joy. The man who fathered her child. Walking over to him she cleared her throat.   
  
    "InuYasha. Unhand my child this instant. InuYasha spun around. Only then did she notice what her daughter was doing. Holding the top of her head. Her ears! Her daughters eyes filled with tears. She was humiliated.   
  
    "InuYasha. I asked you to let go of my child." InuYasha opened his hand making Sui fall to the ground. Hand still firmly on her head she jumped up and ran to her mom. Sui grabbed Kagome's leg and held tight. InuYasha looked from Kagome to Sui. He cleared his suddenly dry throat.   
  
    "K-Kagome?" She forced a slight smiled and nodded. Walking over to her, he reached out in the need to touch her, as if to see she is real. Kagome stared at his hand as her eached out. It got really close almost on her when,   
  
    "Sit." InuYasha slammed to the ground. His, 'stupid wench' muffled by the carpet. He glanced up and watched as Kagome and the young girl disappeared into the ladies restroom. _  
  
    'Some things never change.' 
_He smiled a little.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
There's the prologue for ACSGT!   
Did you all like it?   
Review!   
  
  
Guess what!?! I became a fanfiction.net member on Monday! I am so happy!   
Cya!   
Ashley 


	2. Chapter 1

**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 1   
  
    Kagome stomped into the ladies restroom. Pulling Sui into a stall she closed the lid to the toilet and sat on it. She sighed looking at Sui. The 4 year old still clutched her head. Kagome put her head in her hands. She felt a small hand pat her head in comforting manner.   
  
    "Mommy...you okay?" Sui asked with a natural 4 year old worry.   
  
    Kagome looked at her daughter. Sui dropped hr hand. At the sight of the dog ear perched on top of Sui's head, tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She gazed, blurry eyes at the white dog ear. It twitched. She smiled a little and pulled her daughter in for a hug. Then she pushed Sui back a step to fix her hair. She remade the dumpling, so it wrapped and hid Sui's ear, and put in the pins.   
  
    Kagome wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and told Sui to wait out side the bathroom for her. The while washing her hands she fumed.   
_'How could he come back to my time after all these years? How can he try to touch me after the pain he has caused? What is he trying to prove?'_   
Ordering her self not to cry, she brushed a piece of her black hair from her eyes. She knew the feelings of seeing InuYasha again could-would-mess up the life she had made for her self. Drying the water off her hands, she summoned her most confident smile. She was ready to exit the bathroom to get Sui...and to face InuYasha.   


  
* * *   


  
    After glaring at the people who had thrown him dirty looks from the noise Kagome's 'sit', InuYasha had walked to the door of the ladies restroom and planted him self Indian style on the floor next to it. A few minutes later the girl that had been with Kagome, came out of the restroom. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then in fear the girl raised her hand to the dumpling he had pulled out earlier. The one the his her ear. InuYahsa rolled his eyes. He looked the other way and spoke.   
  
    "Feh. I'm not going to pull you hair out."  
  
    Even as he reassured the girl, he knew he would like nothing more than to pull out her dumplings and see is she really had ears. Even though he was positive she did. That meant, since she was Kagome's daughter, it made her like him...A half demon. He knew she was. He could smell it on her. Their scents matched. That's why he was here.   
  
    InuYasha had been walking around the city in search of Kagome, when he smelt her scent. Thinking it might be a demon he had rushed into t he lie-bear place. Only to find a little girl with weird hair being bullied. Out of empathy he had scared off the boys.   
  
    Looking back at the girl he noticed she was sitting against the wall copying his position, a small smile on her face. He pushed his legs out and watched as she did the same. A rare smile lit his face. The girl giggled. She was really cute...for a kid of course. For a while they sat together in different positions, the other person trying to copy. InuYasha felt like such a kid. But it was fun. Being it kid for once, that is.   
  
    Hearing the door to the bathroom open and close, their game ended. They both turned to look at Kagome. The girl, with a shy giggle, stood and walked to her mom's side. Kagome grasped the girl's hand and clung to it. With a glance at Kagome's determined face he stood.   
  
    "InuYasha, it was nice seeing you again but," She checked her watch. "It's getting late. I need to get home."   
  
    Turning she bent down to the girl's level. InuYasha watched as Kagome asked her if she was getting any books. When the girl nodded and told her she left them in the children's section, Kagome told her to walk, not run, and go get the. The girl walkled off at the fastest she could to where it wasn't considered running, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone. InuYasha kicked his heel against the ground. Kagome stared at the wall. Light shined off her hair making it shine. Making him want to touch it. So, giving in to his needs, he lifted a finger. He curled a piece around her finger.  
  
    She turned her head to face him. Their eyes locked. He could read the longing in her gaze. He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek. He caressed it. Knowing he could be 'sat' any moment now didn't make him more cautious. After 4 years he was finally touching her again. And with a few small movements he could have her in his arms again.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Kagome swallowed the newly formed lump. What was he trying to do to her? InuYasha's rough hand rested against her cheek in a loving manner. It was all to much. Closing her eyes she sucked in a breath and ignored the little voice telling her to step in his arms. Instead she stepped back and watch as InuYasha's hand fell to his side. A warmth she hadn't known of left her.   
  
    A slight tug at her pants brought her back to reality. Sui stood books in hand looking from her mom to InuYasha and back again. Kagome smiled down at her. Sui smiled back. Sui turned to InuYasha.   
  
    "Mister?" Sui asked. He looked down at her.   
  
    "What?"   
  
    "My older brother always has friends over for dinner. Mom said when I get a friend I could invite them over to. Well your my friend so...wanna come to dinner?"   
  
    InuYasha smiled at Sui. Then he looked up at Kagome. His smile changed to a smirk. Kagome winced knowing what was coming. But there was no way to stop it. Sui would be heartbroken.   
  
    "I'd love to."   
  
    Sui clapped her hands together. The walked over to him and grabbed his hand, wrapping her much smaller one in his. With a small smile Kagome turned and started to walk to the counter to check-out. As the lady scanned the books, Kagome glanced at InuYasha and Sui. They looked to be having a serious conversation. Then unexpectedly they both laughed. Kagome knew she should be fuming, but it was impossible. Sui was his daughter to. Even if he didn't know it yet. They deserved each other.   
Besides what could it hurt?   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
Review please! The quicker you review the faster I update!   
  
Ashley 


	3. Chapter 2

**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 2   
  
    That evening InuYasha arrived at Kagome's around eight o'clock. Sui answered the door and flung her self at him, hugging his legs. Embarrassed, he looked at the wall and whispered 'feh'. Kagome smiled and hesitantly welcomed him into her home. After nodding, when Kagome said supper would be done in a minute, InuYasha looked around the living room. It was medium size, with yellow walls. It had a fire place, with a mantel above. On top of the mantel were pictures. Walking over to them he picked one up. It was of Sui, Kagome and young man. Sui was dressed in a purple dress with a matching hat. Her hair was flowing down to her ankles. He figured the hat was hiding her ears. Kagome's outfit was identical to Sui's. The young man had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was almost as tall as Kagome and was dressed in a black tuxedo. They were all smiling happily. After wondering about the boy for a second he sat the picture down and picked up the next one. It was Sui and the boy. They were a few years younger and were sitting on the floor opening gifts. Both were dressed in p.j.s.   
  
    A tug on his pants made his gaze turn from the picture to the floor. Sui stood with her arms raised above her head. He raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
    "What do you want kid?" She lowered her arms and wrinkled her nose. She glanced from him to the floor and back again as if unsure of asking.   
  
    "Can you...pick me up? I wanna look to." She said shyly.  
  
     InuYahsa glanced to the doorway to make sure he wasn't being watched and picked her up. She smiled at him. He pointed to the picture of her in the purple dress.   
  
    "That's me...and momma...and my brother." She said, taking a while studding each person before annouceing who they were.   
  
    InuYasha studied the boy again. This was the brother Sui had mentioned earlier. He expected him to be Sui's age. Did that mean Kagome had another kid? No, the boy was to old to be hers. He had to be at least 12. He pointed to the boy.   
  
    "That's your brother?" Sui nodded. "What's his name?"   
  
    But, before Sui could tell him, Kagome called them in for dinner. He walked into he kitchen and looked over it as he had the living room. The kitchen was connected to stairs, which, obviously, led upstairs. When InuYasha and Sui were seated, Kagome walked to the steps.   
  
    "Dinner!" She yelled up them. InuYasha heard the door slam and footsteps above him.   
  
    "Hey. Is the guest here?" The boy entered the kitchen and pecked Kagome on the cheek.  
  
    She nodded in answer to his question and the boy turned around, then froze in mid-step at the sight of him. The boy stared at him. He stared back. Everyone was quiet. Then Sui took the quietness to her advantage.   
  
    "Big brother, this is InuYasha my new friend." The boy snorted. Kagome elbowed him. He sat there puzzled. What was going on here, and why the hell weren't hey filling him in? "InuYasha, this is my big brother, Shippo." Ah! That explains a lot...InuYasha stood so suddenly, that his chair snapped to the floor with a bang. Sui flinched.   
  
    "You little runt!" InuYasha held up a fist. Shippo simply stuck out his hand, in greeting. InuYasha glared at the kid. Shippo, taking a deep breath, sent a pointed glance in Sui's direction. Glancing at Sui, he saw she had a slightly worried look on her face, as her gaze switched from him, 'her new friend' to Shippo, 'her brother'. InuYasha grasped the boy's hand. They nodded at each other before snatching their hands away quickly. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo took their seats. Then InuYasha noticed the food. It was none other than a dish of ramen noodles. He snickered and reached for his bowl. Shippo and Kagome shared an amused look.   


  
* * *   


  
    InuYasha ended up staying long after dinner. In what felt like no time, it was Sui's bed time. After begging and pleading against InuYasha's 'I don't know how to!'-s, Sui convinced him to read to her. Sui jump on the bad and moved to one side. Then patted the seat next to her. With great hesitation he took the seat. He opened the book she choose for him read. About mid-way through Sui snuggled in to his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. InuYasha heard her yawn and felt her grow heavy. When he paused in his reading to look at her, she was asleep. He very carefully removed him self and covered her up, tucking the covers around her small form. With a last glance he walked from her room.   
  
    He found Kagome sitting on the couch with Shippo. They heads were close together and they seemed to be having a serious conversation. Leaning against the doorframe he watched them. Shippo looked a lot older. He thought back to the day the boy had disappeared. They had looked around for hours. Then, when day was gone, they had given up, convinced that Naraku had him. Sango had cried and Miroku had sat alone all day. He had been depressed as hell. Then, he comes here to find Shippo alive and healty? Well, that set him off. They had spent weeks in mourning. While Shippo pranced around with Kagome. But, finding Shippo had also removed weight from his shoulder. Only one thing good had come from thinking Shippo was dead. It had turned him against Naraku even more. He grimaced in thought of that bastard. But he was dead now. Once and for all.   
  
    InuYasha blinked as a hand waved in front of his face. Kagome stood, smiling slightly, in front of him. Her hand still waving. He caught it in his, sending waves of chills down his back. Kagome shivered to. Apparently, the spark between them hadn't died.   
  
    Kagome tugged her hand from his grasp, their emotions sending fireworks off in their chests. She stared at him a moment, before regaining her sense.   
  
    "InuYasha, were is Sui?" In the short time he had been in the room, he had forgot about the girl.   
  
    "Oh. She feel asleep while I was reading." Kagome nodded slightly, then took a deep breath. The expression on her face made him think it was the end of the world. She looked entirely to devastated.   
  
    "InuYasha, I think you should come with me." Shippo stood from his seat at the couch.   
  
    "Mom! Think about this before you do something rash." Kagome shook her head.   
  
    "Shippo, it needs to be done." Shippo breathed deeply.   
  
    "Alright mom but...no regrets okay?" Kagome nodded.   
  
    InuYasha stood against the doorframe again, knowing he was, once again, left in the dark.   
  
    "Come on, InuYasha." He followed her into Sui's room. Sui lay in the position he had left her. Kagome walked to the girl and shook her awake. Rubbing her eyes, Sui sat up. Kagome sat on the bed and Sui rested her head on her mom's shoulder.   
  
    "Mommy?" Sui's voice was heavy from sleep. Tenderness filled Kagome when she looked at her daughter.   
  
    "Honey, we need to take out your hair." The girls eyes flashed to him and she shook her head fiercely.   
  
    "No! Mommy, Inu is my new friend. If you show him...he'll hate me and run away." Tears filled Kagome's eyes at her daughter obvious pain.   
  
    "Honey, we have to. It will be okay. I promise." Tears rolled from Sui's eyes. Seeing Kagome and Sui's pain peirced InuYasha's heart. Walking towards the bed her touched Kagome's hand stopping its venture to Sui's hair. Kagome looked up and caught his gaze. He shook his head. Then, dropping her hand, he left the room. Now would be the perfect time to talk with Shippo. Besides, he already knew what was under Sui's hair.   


  
* * *   


  
    Kagome watched, slightly confused as InuYasha walked away. She needed to tell him. Why did he leave? Fixing her gaze back on her daughter, she realized why. He had left to stop Sui's pain. She wiped a tear from her eye. Sui copied her movements. Kagome pulled the pins from Sui's hair and kissed her forehead.   
  
    "Everything is okay now, huh? Inu doesn't know about my secret and I still have a friend. I'm so happy! Sui hugged her mom around the neck. Kagome squeezed the little girl. Then lying her back on the bed, Kagome kissed Sui's forehead and left the room. Quiet arguing came from the living room. At a small run she reached the doorway. InuYasha had Shippo, the kid she considered her own, by the collar. Shippo's feet were off the ground and the were nose to nose. Even though InuYasha had the advantage, Shippo was trying his hardest. As if paralyzed she stood watching the two. Words were spit back and forth. Anger and criticism was thrown at one another. Then Shippo must have said something, because InuYahsa lowered the boy. Then Kagome watched in amazement as the two hugged. It was a sibling hug. The two separated quickly and fell back on the couch. She watched as the two talked and occasionally laughed. Shippo looked at ease, as did InuYasha.  
  
     InuYasha...   
  
    Having this chance to study him freely, she noticed all the changes in him. He looked slightly older and his facial features had filled out more. He was still as handsome as ever. She also noticed that he laughed more and wasn't as ignorrant. It had been 4 years and 10 months since she had last seen him. But, InuYasha wasn't the only one to have changed. The past 4 years had made her stronger. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. A wall was now built around her heart. Nothing could break that wall. Nothing. That included InuYasha.   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
_**There is chapter 2!   
Hope you enjoyed.   
  
Ashley **_


	4. Chapter 3

**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 3   
  
    InuYasha bid Shippo goodnight and set back down the hall. He had been talking to the boy for a good two hours. Their conversation had started as more of an argument. Then Shippo had lowered his head and told InuYahsa that for some reason he had missed him. InuYasha smiled in remembrance. He had then awkwardly pulled him in for a hug. InuYasha would lying if he said he didn't miss Shippo. Like they say, you don't know what you got till it's gone. Their conversation then turned to the others. InuYasha had told him about Naraku's defeat and filled him in on Sango and Miroku's love. The two had gotten married and Sango's was pregnant with their fist child. Shippo had been overjoyed at the news. Then Shippo told InuYahsa about Kagome's life. Only now did he realize Shippo never mention Sui. It's like he was avoiding the subject...   
  
    InuYasha shook his head. There was no reason to hide anything from him. Was there? As his thoughts went wild he continued down the hall stopping every so often to glance at one of the photo frames that were hanging up. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the kitchen. Kagome sat at the table her head bowed to a cup of coffee. The lamp under one of the cabinets was on sending flickers of light places. Not wanting to disturb her but knowing they needed to talk he cleared his throat. With a slight jump she looked up.   
  
    "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized with a slight grin. She nodded.   
  
    "Did you and Shippo have a nice talk?" She asked and he could tell she was trying to prolong what needed to be said.   
  
    "Yea. He is a great kid." She smiled in agreement. "He told me how he goes to school now." He let out a light chuckle. "and how he has to tuck his tail in his pants and pin it to his boxers." He chuckled again. Her smile widened.   
  
    "You should have seen him. He was so embarrassed the first time I told him to let me pin it. He practically had tears in his eyes at the thought of me seeing him in boxers." She laughed a little. "He can do it himself now." They smiled at each other then silence fell over them. InuYahsa pulled out a chair and sat across from her.   
  
    "Thanks for earlier, InuYahsa."   
  
    "Feh." He shrugged. "She just looked she sad. Besides, I already know." He said nonchalantly refering to what she was going to tell him earlier.   
  
    "Really?" He nodded. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "That's great. Are you mad? I mean I would have told you but...you know, I kind of couldn't go back. But, you can see he any time you want." Kagome knew she was babbling. But she didn't care. Hearing she didn't have to break the news to him made her day.   
  
    "What do you mean? Why should you have told me your daughter had ears?" She paled.   
  
    "You mean _our_ daughter, right?" His gaze narrowed.   
  
    "What are you trying to say?"   
  
    "You don't know do you?" She stood and paced. "I thought you knew. This sucks. Okay, Kagome you can tell him. He won't be mad right? Maybe. He has a temper you know. Yea, but it is Sui. So maybe his reaction will be..." InuYasha watched in amazement as Kagome held a conversation with herself. She continued talking for a few minutes. Out of frustration he stood and walked to her. He grabbed her shoulders. She stared into his chest, still talking.   
  
    "Kagome?" She ignored him. He lifted her chin with one finger. "Will you please stop?" Still, she talked. Then he did the only thing that came to mind to quiet her. He kissed her.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Shock filled Kagome. InuYasha was kissing her? Well duh, of course. She stared up at him. His eyes were closed an he seemed to be fully enjoying this. Not that she wasn't. Finally, giving into her inner demons, she melted in his arms. InuYasha tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. By time the kiss was over, they were both panting for breath. Then they stared at each other. Then Kagome broke the connection.   
  
    "Wow." InuYasha nodded in agreement. When InuYasha dipped his head in for more, she pressed her fingers against his lips forcing him to stop.   
  
    "Wait, InuYasha. I need to tell you first." She sat in one of the kitchen chairs and signaled for him to do the same. "Okay. This might be a shock but you need to know. Please, don't be mad. Well of course your going to be. But, not to mad okay?" She took a deep breath. "InuYasha...Sui, is your little girl." InuYasha stiffened. Kagome's heart sank.   
  
    "Feh. I don't have any children. Stop being such a wench." InuYasha said in denial of what he knew was true. Kagome sniffed. InuYasha stood and walked from the room, Kagome on his tail.   
  
    "Were are you going?" She asked dread filling her. This wasn't going well.   
  
    "The sun will be up in a few hours. I need to go back to my time." He pointed to his earless head to make his point. "See you on the next new moon." His smile look forced. She grabbed his arm as he turned the lock on the door.   
  
    "Why don't you stay here? Don't turn away from Sui. She needs a father. She needs you." _I need you_. Her voice dropped to a whisper. The thought shocked her. She didn't need anyone. At least not him.   
  
    Kagome watched as he thought over what she had said. She wasn't really sure if she wanted him to accept, or reject, her offer. Both had their up and down points. A small smile grew on InuYasha's face.   
  
    "Alright. I'll stay." She smiled. "On one condition." Her smile turned down.   
  
    "What kind of condition?"   
  
    "When ever I say kiss me...you do it." Her eyes got wide and she shook her head.   
  
    "That's just silly." He gave a one shoulder shrug and turned to the door, twisting the handle. Sui's smiling face flashed through her mind. "No! Wait...I-I agree." He looked smug. Way to smug.   
  
    InuYasha let go of the handle and stepped forward. Then wrapping his arms around her stiff form he bent to her ear. "Kiss me."   
  
    Her arms went around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. Her wall began to tumble. She trembled. This was not good. Stepping back she turned and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. Turning her head slightly she smiled.   
  
    "Sit." As she disappeared behind the doorway and up the stairs she heard his crash and then him curse her to hell. With a small laughed she stopped her climb up the stairs.   
  
    "Oh and InuYasha, The covers are in the hall closet by Sui's room. You're welcome to sleep on the couch."   
  
    "Stupid wench." He mumbled in response. She laughed again and finished walking upstairs. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad.   


  
* * * * *   


  
**_   
So? What did you all think? Good, bad?   
Review!   
  
Ashley _**


	5. Chapter 4

**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 4   
  
    InuYasha woke at dawn to the sound of a car back firing. He sat up lazily and scratched on of his ears. Pushing the cover, which had taken him a good 5 minutes to find last night, off him, he stood and stretched out. Then made his way to kitchen to raid the fridge. Pulling out a carton of some white liquid he cut the lid off with his one of his claws and smelt it. Not bad. He smirked and drank some. He would have to ask Kagome what this stuff was later. After placing the carton, lidless, back in the fridge, InuYasha searched for something to eat.   
  
    "InuYasha?" He heard a small voice ask from the kitchen doorway. Pulling himself from the fridge, he straightened and looked to the doorway. Sui stood there with a small smile on her face. Almost instantly her face scrunched up and she opened her mouth. And started screaming. Putting his hands over his sensitive ears, he watched as Kagome and Shippo came running into the room. The two started from Sui to him and back. Then Kagome's eyed got wide and she pointed to his head. He stared at her. She stepped around Sui and walked to him.   
  
    "InuYasha, your ears!" She whispered after she has torn his hands of his ears. Then he understood. Sui had not seen his ears before. This could be a problem.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Almost a hour later, after Kagome had explained everything to Sui, InuYasha and Sui sat floor by couch. Both had their legs folded and arms crossed across their chest. Apparently, Sui did inherit some of InuYahsa's genes. Sitting in the chair across from them she tried to fix their problem. InuYasha has brought out some of his childish genes and won't talk to Sui because she hurt his ears. Sui is just being herself and won't talk to InuYasha because he lied to her. These two were going to bore her to death.   
  
    Kagome, not being able to stand it anymore, stood and grabbed InuYasha's hand pulling him off the ground. She pulled him past the kitchen and into her room, shutting the door snuggly behind her. She pushed on the bed and scolded him.   
  
    "Why are you acting like that. Your ears don't hurt."   
  
    "They do to!" He replied grabbing one ear in his hand.   
  
    "Still. You're an adult. She is a kid. Grow up. If you would just apologize, everything would be fine." InuYasha folded his arms across his chest, ignoring her comments about his immaturity. Then he appeared thoughtful. Not wanting to argue anymore she sank on the bed next to him.   
  
    "Penny for your thoughts?" She said with a sigh. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Then gave a one shoulder shrug.   
  
    "Nothing really. Just think about Sui." InuYasha shook his head. "I just can't believe she's mine." Kagome stared at him. He seem so sincere. Maybe he isn't as immature as she assumed. When he glanced at her from the corner of his eye again, he caught her staring and turned around to face her. "What are you staring at me for?"   
  
    "It's nothing." She shook her head and looked away.   
  
    "No. Tell me." She looked back at him and smiled.   
  
    "It's just sometimes...I can see how much you've really matured." _And it hurts that I wasn't there to see it._   
  
    "Yea, well, you have to. I mean look at you. Your old and wrinkly now." Her eyes widened.   
  
    "I do not have wrinkles!" She jumped of the bed to confirm her statement in the mirror. At the sound of his soft laughter she spun around and glared at him. His head was bowed and his shoulders shaking.   
  
    "InuYasha...?" InuYasha looked towards her still laughing.   
  
    "Yea?"   
  
    "Sit." InuYasha flew of the bed and landed on the carpet face first.   
  
    "Stupid wench." InuYasha said as she walked to the door.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    InuYasha caught up with Kagome, just as she reached the doorway back into the living room. She stopped and leaned against the frame. As quietly as possible he stepped behind her and looked over her shoulder. Sui lay on the floor asleep.   
  
    "She really kind of cute, huh?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome. She jumped slightly, then looked at him and smiled.   
  
    "Yes. She is a doll." He glanced at Sui and then looked back to Kagome.   
  
    "She looks a lot like you." Kagome's smile widened.   
  
    "Trying to say I'm cute?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes with a small laugh.   
  
    "She doesn't look exactly like me."   
  
    "Oh. How do you say. I see no resemblance of me in her." He took another good look at Sui.   
  
    "She has your ears." She whispered, as she reached up to touch one of his. Before he knew it, he was purring softly. With a light movement he pinned Kagome to the wall.   
  
    "I wouldn't keep doing that if I was you." He growled out.   
  
    "Oh, really? And just why not?" She continued to rub his ear.   
  
    "You might have to suffer the consequences." Her gaze lowered from his ears to his eyes.   
  
    "What are the consequences?" She asked so softly he could barely hear.   
  
    "Kiss me" She smiled, remembering their agreement. Then she kissed him. Kagome's hand slowly dropped from his ear to his shoulder. InuYasha's hands ran from where they were pinning Kagome on the wall to her waist. Wrapping around her and resting on the small of her back. As their tongues danced to an old tune everything else in the world disappeared. All the years of separation...Gone. Sui and Shippo...Gone. All that mattered was them. Then as InuYasha's hand slipped under the back of Kagome's shirt, the door bell rang.   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
Hey!   
You guys are the best! I have got 73 review. That's alot (to me at least.)   
  
Okay! I have a poll.   
Who should be at the door?   
a) Sango and Miroku   
b) Kagome's mom and brother.   
c) mail man   
d) one of Shippo's friends.   
e) Hojo   
Submit answer in review.   
Thanks for reading.   
-Ashley   
  
P.s. Review!   
P.s.s. I know Sango, Miroku, Shippo and them, can't go through the well. But it's my story and I am changing it!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

  
_OMG! I have reached over 100 reviews! I love you all! *huggers* Thanks so much your reviews and compliments.   
About the poll- Thanks for your responses to this to. Many wanted Hojo. But a few of my reviews suggested to do someone small for a few reasons. After thinking over this, I happen to agree with them.   
But don't worry Hojo, Miroku and Sango will be coming in later.   
Someone wanted to know about their ages. Add 6 years on to their age in the anime/manga and there you go!_   
  
**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 5   
  
    InuYasha reluctantly tore his mouth from Kagome's and banged his fist on the wall, mumbling about stupid doors. Kagome's arms fell from his shoulders and landed back by her side. The door bell rang again. Lifting her hands she pressed her open palms against InuYasha's chest and pushed. He wouldn't budge. She sighed.   
  
    "Move your stubborn hide out of my way." She said pushing again. He smirked down at her and shook his head. The door bell sounded again.   
  
    "Mom," Shippo said enter the living room though the kitchen doorway. "You could have gotten..." His voice drifted off at the sight of them. He stared at them and they stared back. Kagome's cheeks and neck colored red. When the door bell rang again, Shippo smirked pointedly and answered the door. Outside, stood the mailman holding a brown cardboard box. Taking a glance around the room, he noticed Kagome and InuYasha against the wall and flushed.   
  
    "S-sorry to interrupt. B-but I need someone to sign for this package." The mailman bowed his head and stammering over his words from embarrassment. Before the mailman could look up again, Kagome had flipped InuYasha around and had him pressed against the wall, her chest to his, hiding him from view of the man.   
  
    "Sign that for me, Shippo." Shippo nodded with a puzzled glance at his mother. After signing the paper Shippo practically pushed the man off the threshold and shut the door in his face.   
  
    "Now." Shippo folded his arms across his chest and backed up against the door. "Want to tell me what exactly is going on in here, mom?"   
  
    "Nothing." InuYasha spat out answering for her.   
  
    "_Mom_?" He said emphasizing on the word.   
  
    "_Shippo_, don't you have something you need to get back to?" His eyes got wide.   
  
    "Oh man! Yuna is on the phone." He said with a urgency in his voice. The he took off into the kitchen. Kagome let out a sigh as the sound of his footsteps faded. Then she stepped away from InuYasha with high hopes of escape. But luck just wasn't with her today. The moment she pulled back, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.   
  
    "Trying to put a move on me in front of the mail man?" He asked, referring to when she flipped him on the wall. He ran his hand along the side of her waist, sending chills though her.   
  
    "No!"   
  
    "The way you pasted your chest across mine, said different." Something he said ignited a flame inside Kagome.   
  
    "I didn't paste my self across you. I was hiding you from the mail man."   
  
    "Oh, ashamed of me?" He joked a smile playing on his mouth.   
  
    "Yes, as a matter of fact." She said her pure vemon in her voice, making it sound as though she was. Although she wasn't. Never has been. But she was angry. For a reason she wasn't even sure of. The hand that had been caressing her waist stopped and InuYasha stiffened, his smile instantly disappearing. Kagome looked in to his eyes and could see the hurt and despair he was feeling. Guilt filled her. He picked her up by the waist and moved her away. Once she was away from him he turned and went to walk away from her. Kagome grabbed his arm. He tugged away his arm and walked into the living room. After placing a small kiss on Sui's forehead, something he had never done before, he made his way to the door. He grabbed the door handle just as Kagome spoke.   
  
    "InuYasha! I didn't mean that!" She said in a rather loud whisper. He turned the door handle with every intention of leaving until Sui sat up of the floor rubbing sleep from her eyes. She glanced around the room in a squint as if not seeing properly.   
  
    "InuYasha?" She whispered when she saw him. "Are you leaving?" He turned his gaze from the wood door to her.   
  
    "Yea." Tears filled the little girls eyes and she stood off the floor and ran to him. Grabbing him around the legs, she clung to him.   
  
    "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I wasn't really mad that you lied. I just wanted to play around with you. To make you think I was mad. But don't leave. I'm so sorry. You're my only friend." She looked at at him with hopeful yet tearful eyes.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Kagome watched as InuYasha bent his knees and squatted to Sui's level. He smiled softly, a smile that she noticed was reserved just for Sui. He tweaked her nose with one of his clawed fingers gaining a giggle from Sui.   
  
    "How about this. I will go home for, lets say a day or two, then come a vist you." She smiled.   
  
    "Mommy and Shippo to right."   
  
    "Yea. Shippo to."   
  
    "And Mommy?" she urged with her innocent childish ways. InuYasha looked at her for a moment before turing back to Sui and smilind that blasted smile again.   
  
    "Of course." Sui's smiled widened and she stretched her head and kissed his cheek.   
  
    "Feh." He said embrassed as he stood. She raised her arms to him when he reached full height.   
  
    "Hug please." He picked her up and they hugged, all the while, she stood feeling like a third wheel. He placed her back down and reached for the handle of the door again.   
  
    "Wait." She said suddenly surprising everyone. Even herself. He let out a sigh and turned around.   
  
    "What?" He asked with his patience runing low.   
  
    "Can we talk before you go?" She glanced at Sui, who was staring at them with a happy smile on her face. "Outside?"   
  
    "Whatever, wench. Lets go." He opened the door and she followed him outside. Once the door was shut an akward silence had fallen over then.   
  
    "About earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset and-" He rudly cut her off.   
  
    "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" She nodded slowly and he smirked.   
  
    "Well, it's a waste of both or time. I don't really give jack shit about it. Okay?" She swallowed the lump that had formed in her thoart and nodded. As he turned to go she started yelling at him. Saying things that needed to be said. Saying things she didn't mean.   
  
    "It's your fault you know. You're the one who abandoned me. You pushed me though that old well. 6 years InuYasha, almost 7. Not only did you push me though the well, you did it the night after you told me you loved me. Then, while I was here taking care of _our_ child you where out doing, god knows what, most likely with Kikyo and having a wonderful time. For this, I hate you. You hear me? I hate you!" Anger flared in InuYasha's eyes. He took a step backwards.   
  
    "I am not having the conversation. I have to go. Sango and Miroku were expecting me back yesterday night. I be back around to see Sui in a day or so." Then he left. She stared after until he was no longer visible. Sitting on the rocking on her front pourch, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. A few minutes later the screen door squeeked and Shippo came outside.   
  
    "Mom? Where did InuYasha go? I wanted to show him something.Sui said you all where out here..." He glanced around.   
  
    "He left." She said without a glance towards him. Puzzled by her behavior he muttered a small 'oh' and walked back inside. The echoing thud of the door shutting was what started her tears. What had she done? No. She knows what she did. The real question was, what can she do to fix it?   


  
* * * * *   


  
_   
What did you all think? Sorry if the person at the door didn't please you.   
Review!   
  
Ashley _


	7. Chapter 6

  
  
**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 6   
  
    Two days after Kagome and his argument, InuYasha sat against the wall of Miroku and Sango's hut. Miroku and Sango were at the store, and fortunately haven't had time to ask him about the visit. He planned to them about Shippo, but felt that, greedy or not, he wanted to keep Sui to himself. Besides, he has only known for 3 days. When it should have been 6 years...Closing his eyes, he sighed. Kagome had blamed their time apart on him. He just couldn't see how she could. Doesn't she see that he had done it to protect her? Stupid wench. She had also said she hates him. That wasn't possible. He could still feel her love. Especially in her kiss...   
  
    His thoughts quickly turned from their troubling conversation, to the kiss they had both selfishly shared. He remembered they jolts he had, the feel of her body. Just as it had felt all those years ago, only...better. InuYasha yelped as a box crashed onto his head. Ceres, one of the town children Miroku and Sango had given refuge to, smile sweetly.   
  
    "Hey, Inu!" She sat in front of him and positioned the box between them. "Play with me?" she asked innocently. He looked at the box and rubbed his head.   
  
    "After the pain you inflected on me? FEH!" Ceres kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Fine. If that's the way it is." He ruffled the girl's hair and they unloaded the game. Halfway through the game, the hut door opened. A very pregnant Sango entered, Miroku following behind, food in hand.   
  
    "Ceres, go clean up for dinner." Sango said taking in the girl's dirty clothes.   
  
    "Aw! Sango!" Ceres's bottom lip appeared.   
  
    "Now." With a pout, Ceres stood and walked out the room, he body slumping. With a small smile, InuYasha picked up the game. Pushing the box against the wall, he stood and brushed off the dirt, from the floor, that had stuck to his pants. Once Ceres returned, the four gathered around the table to eat.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Later that night, InuYasha and Miroku sat outside. Sango and Ceres were already asleep and the guys needed some air. Once the were seated and ready, Miroku brought the one thing InuYasha didn't want to talk about. Kagome.   
  
    "So, how did it go?" InuYasha turned and looked straight ahead. He shrugged.   
  
    "Okay I guess."   
  
    "Okay? What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha grimaced. _'It means,_he thought._'that I don't want to talk about it.'_   
  
    "It was good. I'm going back tonight." He reallhy wasn't planning on it, but if he could avoid this conversation...   
  
    "Good. Try to convince her to come see us. Sango and I would love to see her." InuYasha nodded and stood. "You going already?"   
  
    "Yea, before it gets to late." _'The sooner the better.'_ Deciding he would tell them about Shippo tomorrow, he said goodbye and took off into the forest.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    Kagome lowered a sleeping Sui into her bed and kissed her forehead. She backed out of the room and shut the door. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sank into the couch, snuggling against the pillow. Today had felt so good outside, that she had taken Sui to the park. After almost three hours, they returned home exhausted. Sui ate supper and then fell asleep at the table. Kagome sat her cup down and grabbed the package off the table. In the past two days, she never found time to open it. Now, with Shippo at Yuna's and Sui asleep, she had the time. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Reaching to the table she grabbed a pen, to cut the tape with. She cut into one side of the tape and the door bell rang. She threw the pen across the room and sighed. She sat down the box and stood. With a longing look at the box she headed to the door. She opened it with a huff. Her frown deepened when she saw who it was.   
  
    "Hey." InuYasha said with a small frown as he took in the darkened house. "Sui here?"   
  
    "Just missed her. We had a big day at the park and she wore her self out." She tried to smile but failed. After InuYasha nodded a silence fell over them. InuYasha diverted his eyes to a tree and Kagome stared at the floor. When she looked back up, his gaze was boring into her.   
  
    "Can I come in or not?" He asked his expression never changing. She nodded and walked back to the couch. As she set she heard the door shut.   
  
    "It's stuffy hot in here." He said. She turned around to ask if he wanted her to turn down the heat. Her eyes widened. InuYasha had stripped of his red top shirt. Her gaze traveled down him. His chest was very visible though his white shirt. She swallowed hard and it took everything in her not to run into his arms. That wasn't possible. At least...not now. When her eyes meet his, InuYasha had a smug smirk on his mouth. He had caught her checking him out. She flushed crimson. InuYasha walked around her and through himself on the couch. Letting him lounge a moment she walked to the kitchen and got him a coffee. She came back and sat on the couch beside him. Handing him the coffee, she reached for hers.   
  
    "Thanks." He said before drinking it all in one swallow. She shook her head and lifted her cup to her lips, only to find it empty. She blinked. Kagome could have sworn she didn't drink it all. She shook her head again and set the cup back down. A slight snicker to her left told her what happen to her coffee. That ass. Turning she smacked his arm receiving a laugh.   
  
    "Jerk." She smiled. He stared at her hand, which still rested on his arm. He looked back into her eyes. They sighed.   
  
    They spoke at the same time.   
  
    "We need to talk." Neither was sure who spoke first, but they both knew what needed to be said. For the next hour or two, InuYasha spoke. He explained about sensing she was in serious danger and that he had done the first thing he thought of. Which just happen to be pushing her through, than closing, the well. He told her how he had felt and what his worries had been. He told her things he had never told anyone. He told her about how he had cried and beat him self up, literally. Then he mentioned the day Shippo had left. He ended with Kikyo and Naraku's death.   
  
    "The day Naraku was really dead, I vowed to find you. Now I have, only, I have a kid now to and it's just weird. I'm not sure how to handle this. I just want..." InuYasha's voice drifted off as if he wasn't really sure what he wanted anymore. She gripped his hands.   
  
    "What do you want, InuYasha?" He shrugged and his eyes glazed over.   
  
    "I'm not really sure. Everything is so messed up."   
  
    "Iknow you have had it hard, but so have I. I found out I was pregnant almost 2 weeks after you had banned me from the fuedel era." She told him of all the things she went through with the pregnancy. The shopping, the work, the hospital visits, choosing a name...alone.   
  
    "How did you come up with _Sui_ anyways?" She smiled and shrugged.   
  
    "Truthfully, I don't know." InuYasha squeezed her hand.   
  
    "I am really sorry you had to go through this alone." His words were sincere. She nodded and stood. He mimicked her movements. She turned to go to the kitchen, but InuYasha grabbed her arm. She turned to look back at him making a piece of hair fall into her eye's. InuYasha brushed it away, his hand lingering longer than necessary. The contact sent shivers through her and she removed her arm from his grasp.   
  
    "I-I better get to bed." She grabbed their empty cups. But once again he grabbed her arm. Taking the cups, he sat them back down.   
  
    "One thing..." She swallowed when he stepped as close as possible without touching her.   
  
    "Yea?" Her voice was breathless and squeaky. Even though she knew what was coming, she was still nervous. He lowered his head to her ear.   
  
    "Kiss me." So, she did.   


  
* * * * *   


  
  
_Thanks for all the reviews guys!   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
  
Ashley_


	8. Chapter 7

  
  
**

A Child Shall Guide Them

**   
Chapter 7   
  
    The next few weeks seemed to fall into a steady and happy routine. InuYasha stayed at Kagome's Tuesday thru Saturday, then ventured back to Sango and Miroku's on Sunday, retuning again on Tuesday. During the day, while Shippo was at school and Sui attended daycare, InuYasha and Kagome spent their time together. They shopped, went for walks, sat at the park and talked or just stayed at home and cuddled. The most former being InuYasha's favorite, for he had to were a hat over his ears in public. Plus,cuddling with Kagome was nice...if not odd. After three o'clock, when the kids returned, they played games and did things a normal family would do.   
  
     Before they knew it, Sui's 5th birthday was above them and the child was making requests for gifts every second. Things such as Barbie's, balls and tinker-toys were always being spoke of. Once the child asked for a hippo's causing everyone to laugh. Then 4 days before her fifth birthday, Sui walked into the living room, arm's crossed, a determined look planted firmly on her face and sat on the couch next to InuYasha facing her mother.   
  
     "Mom. I need to talk to you." She looked at InuYasha. "Alone." InuYasha stood and held his hand in front of him in surrender. Once he had backed at of the room and was no longer visible Sui continued. "I know what I _really_ want for my birthday."   
  
    "Oh? And what's that?"   
  
    "A dad." She smiled softly and Kagome blanched. They had planned on telling Sui that InuYasha was her father, but neither had found the right time. They both had been so caught up in being together, that neither thought about it. "All the kids at daycare have a mom and a dad. Every one says that my daddy didn't want me 'cause I wears my hair weird. So I told them that I had a daddy and he was a king!" Crocodile tears leaked down her cheeks.   
  
    "Sui-" Kagome started but Sui interrupted.   
  
    "Those kids call me weird and tell me I'm a freak. I hate these balls," she pointed to her hair. "and I hate being weird. So maybe if I get a daddy for my birthday, I won't be so weird." Her lip trembled and she stood and left the room. Kagome, feeling as if she failed Sui, bowed her head and her shoulders shook in silent tears for her daughters pain. InuYasha, knowing how it felt to be rejected and not wanted, sat next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears soak his shirt. Neither spoke, for words were not necessary.   


  
* * *   


  
  
     That night was InuYasha turn to tuck his daughter into bed. He read her a book then folded the covers around her small body. Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and forehead he turned to walk away, but Sui grabbed his hand.   
  
    "InuYasha?"   
  
    "Yea?"   
  
    "Sometimes I wish...that you were my daddy. 'Cause then, all them bully's at school wouldn't," she yawned. "they wouldn't be so mean." she smiled and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her fast. "But Inu?"   
  
    "Yea?" he asked his voice breaking out.   
  
    "Even though your not my daddy, I still love..." Her voice drifted into a small whisper and her breathing slowed. With a small 'feh', InuYasha turned and walked from the room, ignoring his wanting to stay. Ignoring the water that had filled his eyes. Ignoring the odd sensation to cry.   
  
     InuYasha joined Kagome on the couch. At the sound of his warn out sigh she turned the tv off and turned towards him.   
  
    "You okay?"   
  
    "Yes. No...I don't know. It's so confusing." He told her what happen in Sui's room. She just shrugged and leaned against him, not knowing what to say. They life they had thought of as almost prefect yesterday had become a disaster today. And they had no idea what to do about it. Telling Sui who he really was seemed to be to most logical thing. But how to explain to a child of four almost five years, that a man she has only known for a month and considered her best friend was really her father. No matter how logical, it wasn't easy.   


  
* * *   


  
  
    The next day, InuYasha left to go back to his time for a few hours. He planned to come back early since Sui's birthday was so close. When he reached the hut, he found a crying Sango and a very worried Miroku who was pacing the floor. He place a hand on Miroku's should and lead his friend outside.   
  
    "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked him.   
  
    "My family is under a threat." He pulled a piece of crumbled paper from his pocket and thrust it at InuYasha.   
  
**Miroku,   
Ever wanted to know what it feels like to hold a newborn baby in your arms?   
Give me what I want...or you'll never experience it.   
**   
  
    The note was not signed and left InuYasha puzzled.   
  
    "What's this about?" Miroku shrugged and started pacing again. "Any idea who it's from?" Miroku shook his head no and InuYasha frowned. He didn't have time for this. What couldn't the demon just hold off for a while longer? Miroku stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye.   
  
    "The question is, will you help me?" Sui and Kagome flashed through his mind and he almost turned down the job. Until he caught a glance of Sango, pregnant with Miroku's child and his whole line of thinking changed. InuYasha wasn't there to witness his own child's birth. If anyone deserved to hold their new baby, it would be Miroku.   
  
    "Feh. Do you even have to ask?" Miroku smiled and pulled him into a manly hug before running off into the house. Through the window he watched as Miroku reassured Sango and they embraced. He knew accepting this he would have to leave Kagome once again. Only this time he would be leaving more than his love, he would be leaving his life, his child.   


  
* * *   


  
  
  
**_I am so sorry guys! I know. I know. It's been forever, since I updated. I am really sorry.   
This chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry about that to.   
Believe it or not, there is only 4-7 chapters left in the story.   
  
see ya next chapter!   
Ashley   
  
P.s. What would you all think if this story ended up in the 'R' ratings? _**


	9. Chapter 8

  
**_Okay so it's been forever, but here it is!   
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

**_ A Child Shall Guide Them   
Chapter 8_**

  
  
After making arrangements with Miroku, Inuyasha headed back to Kagome's time. He had no idea how to break it to her or Sui. Sui... Sadness filled him. He didn't want to leave her. After finding he had a daughter, he had been shocked, but now she seemed to fill a void. Just as Kagome does. As Kagome always had.   
Reaching the house, he let him self in and called out for everyone. Shippo was the first to arrive. He miss Shippo just as much. After spending so much time together, to two seemed to bond and had strong feelings for each other, not to mention mutual respect.   
"Hey Inu!" Shippo smiled and threw himself on the couch. Kagome and Sui, entered not to long later, Kagome snapping at her to let her put up her hair. Sui giggled and ran, half of her hair in a ball and the other hanging freely.   
"InuYasha! Help me!" She shrieked running to him. Kagome glared at him.   
"Feh. No way. I'm not getting in between the two of you." He said with a smile, picking her up anyway. Sui giggled again and stuck her tongue out at Kagome.   
"I'm going to rip the tongue out of your mouth if you don't stop putting it out." Kagome threatened as she walked to InuYasha and kissed his cheek. Sui pushed Kagome's face away with a loud, 'eww'. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave the brush and pins to InuYasha.   
"Fine, you defend her, you put up her hair." Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha carried Sui to the couch and sat her down in front of him. Concentrating hard, he managed to pull her hair up, tuning in and out of Shippo and Kagome's conversation about Shippo's latest girlfriend.   
"Done!" He proclaimed triumphantly. Shippo and Kagome laughed at how happy he was because he could put up Sui hair. Soon, InuYasha joined them. Sui, not knowing why everyone was laughing, joined in to. Looking from Kagome to Shippo to his daughter and seeing how happy they all where and how much he loved being with them. His laughter faded and he stared at his lap, twisting his hands nervously together. Once everyone had stopped , the tension he was projecting was felt and Kagome moved to sit next to him.   
"InuYasha? What is it?" She grabbed his hands and he looked up at her.   
"I-" he broke off. Should he just say it? Thinking it over, he realized that it would be easiest. "I have to go away for awhile." Kagome just stared at him and Shippo looked confused. Sui was the one to speak up first.   
"What do you mean?!" she yelled standing and facing him. "It's almost my birthday! You promised to be here. You said you wanted to. So why are you leaving? Why!" Her fists in balls and tears in her eyes, she ran to her room. Concerned, Shippo followed, without so much as a backwards glance. When Shippo disappeared behind the wall, InuYasha looked to Kagome. Her hands were balled into fists and were pressing against her lap. She was staring into her lap.   
"What are you talking about?" She let out a laugh that contained no humor and all pain. "You can't be leaving, not now, not when we are so close to being a family, to finally being happy. I wanted so much, so much, for it to work out. But I guess we don't always get what we want." A small unwanted sob escaped and Kagome brought her hand to her mouth, as the tears poured out of her eyes. When InuYasha reached over and touched her cheek she jumped and looked up at him.   
"Kagome..." he pressed his hand against her cheek. His eyes shined with feelings as she stared in to them. "I want you to know, no matter what, I do lo-" As more tears filled her eyes, she pressed her hand to his mouth.   
"No! Don't say this now. Not right before you go. I don't..." Her words faded as InuYasha's hand moved from her cheek to her wrist. He removed it from his mouth and pressed a kiss on her palm.   
He smiled sadly, his filling with tears. "I want nothing more than to stay with you. But, Miroku needs me. His family is under attack and I-" Kagome's eyes widened and she moved away slightly.   
"Under attack?" she repeated with a sniff.   
"Yea, I have to go. They're threatning to kill Sango's baby. I can't just stand by and let that happen." Kagome nodded and lips gently to his.   
"I understand." He smiled when she kissed an escaped tear away. When she pulled away, she intertwined their fingers and placed her head on his shoulder. For a while they simply sat there, together, holding hands, wishing that it was always like this. That things could be this simple. When InuYasha pressed a kiss to the top of her head, tears filled her eyes again.   
"Kagome..." he whispered.   
"InuYasha, this might be selfish, but, I want you here with me. I don't want you to leave." InuYasha pulled his hand from hers and wrapped his arms around her. A thud from the hallway, was the reason the separated. Shippo had placed a suitcase on the floor and held a bag.   
"I heard." He said simply. "I'm coming with you." InuYasha shook his head.   
"No." He voice was rough.   
"I am going. You can't stop me." InuYasha walked to Shippo and grabbed him by the collar.   
"Your not going, kid." Shippo glared at him.   
"I am! I can help. I am not a kid any more."   
"I'm not going to put you in danger." InuYahsa eyes were soft in spite of the edge in his voice. Shippo understood, but he needed to help, Miroku was his friend to.   
"Inu, you said that you can't just stand by and let it happen. Well, neither can I. So put me down and just accept the facts. I'm coming." A smile formed on his face and InuYasha realized that Shippo really was something.   
"Okay." He set him down and Shippo threw his bag on the floor.   
"Mom," InuYahsa knew by the pain in his voice, Kagome was crying. When Shippo walked to her, InuYasha stepped form the room to allow them privacy. When he ended up in front of Sui's room, he knew he had to say somehthing before he left. Knocking, he waited.   
"Yea?" her voice was small and a sniff followed. Opening the door, he entered and sat on the bed next to her.   
"Sui?" She peaked out from her covers, her bottom lip poking out. In the blink of an eye, she was in his arms, hugging him as if she'd never let go.   
"I'm gonna miss you." she said softly.   
He ran his hand over the ball he had just earlier place in their. "I'm going to miss you to."   
"I love you, Inu!" She sobbed into his chest. He smiled and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and he smiled.   
"Can you keep a secret?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded. "Well I know for a fact, that you have a father. He might not come to you for a while, but he's out there." She smiled and gasped.   
"Really?"   
"Of course!"   
"Is he as cool as you?" InuYasha smiled.   
"Actually, he is just like me." Sui smiled and pressed a finger to her lips.   
"It's a secret!" He made her pinky promise not to tell and then kissed her cheek. He knew that her smiling face was one of things that would keep him together while was away. One of the things that would be pulling him back home.   


  
  


Two hours later, Kagome and Sui walked Shippo and InuYasha to the well,to say their final good byes. Once at the well, a silence filled them all and no one seemed to know what to say. Out of frustration, Kagome stomped her foot. Her son and the man she loved where leaving. She had to say something. If she didn't she would regret it. But nothing would come out. When Shippo and InuYasha muttered goodbye and began to lower themselves into the well she paniced.   
"No!" she said loudly and sharply. "Wait." InuYasha pushed him self away from the well and gathered Kagome in his arms. "Your going to come back, right? Tell me you will." In answer, he kissed her soundly.   
"How could I not. I'll be back here the first chance I get." Knowing that if he didn't go now, he wouldn't be able to, he released her and stepped over to the well. InuYasha nodded to Shippo and she watched her son jump into the well and disappear.   
"See ya, wench." Throwing a smug smile and a kiss over his shoulder he jump and disappeared from her view. Her world seemed to dim. He was gone. Just like that. Tears filled her eyes and she said the only thing that came to mind as she grabbed Sui's hand.   
"Sit."   


* * *

The End  


* * *

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!_**

**_   
  
Okay, I know I said 4-7 more chapters, but I decided to end it here.   
But please don't worry! There will be a sequel. I am going to write it soon. So please look for it. I'm not sure of the title yet.   
  
Also, if you wondering what is in that damned box Kagome got in the mail, then look out for a one-sot spin off, 'In the Box'. I know, it's not a very creative title. If you have suggestions for titles of the box story or ideas of what's in the box, say so in your review. It will take place between the end of this story and the start of the next.   
  
Thanks for supporting and reading my story. I love you all.   
  
Ashley _**


End file.
